Chaos Theory
by clow-san
Summary: The content and happy life of the Cooper family is turned topsy turvy. What is the probability of Sheldon Cooper ever having an affair? Spinoff/Sequel of Parenthood: The Final Frontier. Shenny.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know. Why am I writing this when I'm suppose to be updating Parenthood, but the idea just sort of snuck up on me and my muse just had to be satiated. This is sort of a sequel of Parenthood but you don't have to read that to understand. All you have to know is that Isaac, who is Sheldon and Penny's son from Parenthood, is fifteen years old here. Cass is twelve, Penny is pregnant with a third child and Sheldon had won the Nobel prize some time prior this. I may update Parenthood this weekend. Haha. Enjoy and please leave a review if you can.

Chaos Theory

Clow-san

_The answer is there and he can almost see it. Brushing one formula aside, he drags back two from the side. The pattern is forming. Just a few more tweaks, a zero here and there, there-_

"You should put on your seat belt, young man."

Fifteen year old Isaac Cooper snaps out of his mind palace and looks beside him at the source of the voice. It is an elderly woman with silver hair in an elegant bun. She reminds him of his Gramie both in appearance and her voice. He does not recall her sitting beside him but then again he quickly started on his formulas the moment he sat on his chair.

"Sorry?" He asks. He is always a bit sluggish whenever he spends a long time inside his mind palace.

"Your seat belt. We are landing in a few minutes."

"Oh." He buckles up. "Thank you."

He turns and stares out of the window. It is night out and he can see the beginnings of the brilliant lights that is the Los Angeles skyline. He pushes back the sleeve of his black sweater and looks at his wrist watch. 3:20 am it reads. December 21. He chuckles slightly. It is still set on time back in Cambridge. Mentally, he counts and sets it accordingly. Here at home, it is 7 in the evening. December 20. The plane sinks in the sky.

"Home for the holidays?" The old woman asks as the plane hits the pavement. The plane jumps and skids a little.

"Yes."

"That's nice." Her warm brown eyes trails down to the heavy navy wool scarf that is wrapped around Isaac's neck. "I hope you're planning on taking off that scarf. It's not as cold here as in London."

He opens his mouth to reply but the pilot's cool voice announcing their arrival cuts him off. As soon as the plane halts, Isaac stands up. He helps the old woman rescue her things from the overhead bin and helps her with her coat.

"Why thank you young man." She croons in delight. "I see your mother raised you right."

His ears turns red from the praise. "It's nothing, ma'am."

She smiles. "Happy holidays."

"To you too."

* * *

Los Angeles International Airport is jam packed with people. Isaac carefully maneuvers his way out of the baggage area with his large duffel bag slung across his body and moves towards arrival. It takes him about two minutes before he sees his targets. They are in a premium spot. Close enough from the gate to be spotted easily but far enough not to be in the middle of the throngs of people. He walks to them in a quick pace. He can see his sister in a comfortable green cardigan and jeans with her head bowed down an electronic tablet, no doubt working on her calculations. About three feet away, she looks up. Her heterochromic blue green eyes locks with his green ones.

Despite his joy in seeing her again in person, he knows better than to hug her. Instead he lifts his hand in greeting. "Cassie."

The twelve year old inclines her head. Her golden curls, in a single braid, shifting to the side. "Isaac."

"Cassie!" Another voice joins, in mock reprimand. "Is that how you greet your brother who's been gone for four months?"

He takes his gaze off her sister and smiles at the figure behind her. "Mom."

"Go on greet your brother properly." Penny Cooper says.

Isaac holds back a laugh. Only their mother can order Cassie around and get away with it. But then again she has been bossing their father for a long time. His sister sighs and hands her tablet to their mother. At an even six feet, Isaac towers over the women in his family. The top of Cassie's head barely reached his chest. She wraps her arms around his waist and though she is reluctant at the start, she tightens her hold of him.

"Welcome back, brother."

He pats her head. "Nice to be back, kiddo."

She lets him go and he turns to their mother. She looks so different from the last time he saw her. Her hair is styled differently, making her appear about five years younger and she must be using some sort of an anti-aging cream as well because her face seems younger too. But mostly the difference is her bulging and very pregnant abdomen. The last time she was in her third month and was hardly showing but now at almost seven months it is undeniable. Suddenly, he remembers how delicate his mother's condition is.

"Mom!" He exclaims. "Why are you here? You should be resting!"

"And he finally catches up." Cassie comments, dryly. "Been in your mind palace again?"

"Oh shush." Penny says, "I have enough of that from your father. Now hug me properly before I go Junior Rodeo on you."

"How did you persuade Dad to let you go here?" He grumbles against her shoulder, embracing her tightly but gently.

She smiles. "I still have a few tricks up my sleeves. Welcome home cupcake."

* * *

The drive home is full of catching up. It is as if Isaac does not talk to his family on Skype in a regular basis. Penny asks about Cambridge and his classmates. Cassie asks about the status of his dissertation. He asks about her college thesis. Though his field is Mathematics and hers is Physics, they understand each other very well. After all, Math is the universal language of Science and physicists have a working knowledge of the universe.

He learns that his mother has tricked his father into thinking that he is coming home tomorrow night. How she did that he cannot figure out. He finds out that his father is working late at Caltech putting finishing touches on his research about monopoles that may give him his second Nobel prize and will revolutionize the way people see that subject. He picks out how his mother's voice tightens when she shared this information. She is withholding something, he is sure. He catches Cassie's eyes from the back seat. _Not now_. They say.

Not long after, they are turning into a very familiar drive way and soon enough Isaac is afforded view of his childhood home.

It is good to be back.

The house looks pretty much the same. Though the office den is transformed into a nursery. Isaac remembers the long discussion he had with his parents, four months ago, when he was about to leave for England. He had told them to just take his room and that he will stay in the guest house when he goes home for the holidays and school breaks. Both his parents are oppose to the idea and says that as it does not matter if he is only home a couple of months, his room will always be his room. Now, however, as he surveys his room (his window seat at one side, his white board that dominates the right wall, his bed which has been changed three times in the last five years because of his growth spurt), he must admit that he never saw a more welcoming site. He makes his way to his white board and takes a hold of the dry ease maker in the scooped out section. He smiles when he realizes that the maker is brand new, courtesy of his mother no doubt in anticipation of his return. He puts his duffel bag down by his window seat before he takes off his black tweed coat and unwinds his wool scarf. He topples, face down, on his bed and savors the smell of the freshly laundered sheets. He does not know how his father does it, Isaac uses the same brand of detergent and fabric softener but his sheets back at his dorm room never smelled quite like this.

He is about to drift off to sleep, the last thirteen hours finally catching up on him, when he feel his phone vibrate. A text from his sister.

_Rooftop observatory in five_.

Ah, so she will finally tell him what is bothering their mother. Isaac quickly gets up and exits his room. He waves at his mother as he walks by her at the kitchen. He offers to help but she declines, stating that she is pregnant, not an invalid. He smiles and continues on, walking across the backyard to the spiral staircase just beside the guest house.

* * *

Isaac has many great memories of the rooftop observatory. Most of them with his family and his 'uncles'. They had spend many a nights here under the canopy of the stars. The position of the rooftop is optimal for observing one meteorological phenomenon after another using their high powered telescopes, and his mother said that this is one of the reasons why his father bought the property in the first place.

Cassie is sitting on one of the lounge chairs, when Isaac arrives.

"Hey sis." He greets. "So are you gonna tell me what's bothering Mom?"

She looks at him with a more sober expression than her usual.

"Tell me," she starts, "what do you think is the probability of Father ever having an affair?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Unbeta'd, so sorry about the mistakes.

Chaos Theory

Clow-san

2

"_Hey sis." He greets. "So are you gonna tell me what's bothering Mom?"_

_She looks at him with a more sober expression than her usual. _

"_Tell me," she starts, "what do you think is the probability of Father ever having an affair?"_

Isaac's eyes almost escapes their respective sockets. "What?"

Cassie opens her mouth to repeat her statement but he raises a hand. Sometimes, he thinks his sister is too much like their father.

"No I heard you the first time." He sighs.

Calculating for probabilities. He is so good at it that all his odds are a better gauge than those of a computer. It made him quite famous back at Uni. His mentor, Doctor Albert, once commented that it is because, unlike a computer, he also factors in the 'human' factor. The hunger of an underdog, the psychological aspect of a depressed mind, and the love of a mother, those sort of things.

Isaac scratches his eyebrow and tries not to think about it but his mind is already churning the numbers around his head. Every variable lays before his mind's eye. A puzzle quickly forming.

"Highly improbable, if ever possible." He says. "Dad can't keep a secret to save his life nor can he lie convincingly enough to pull an affair off. And even if he can, he loves Mom too much. Loves us too much to do so." He throws her a dubious look. "Do you think he's having an affair?"

"Of course not."

"Then why are we even-"

Reassurance. It enters his head. Cassie wants a very specific type of reassurance from him. Something that their mother in all her glory can never give convincingly to his sister. A reassurance that is backed by somewhat scientific data. He does not know whether to be touched or to be irritated.

He sighs. "So what's this meeting about?"

She whips out her dependable electronic table out of nowhere. It is a very special device given to her by their father and Uncle Howard for her twelfth birthday. It maybe one of the powerful gadget in the world, just after his laptop, also courtesy of their father and Uncle Howard. She taps something on it and shows it to him. It is a picture of a young woman, mid-twenties at most, with long brown hair and brown eyes.

"Bridget Rivers. Twenty-five. Graduate student and joined Father's research team two weeks ago.

"And she's a person of importance because?"

"I don't trust her."

He snorts. "Cassie, sweetie, you don't trust 85% of the population."

Cassie glares at him. He does not whether from the endearment or from the jibe, most likely both. "And for good reasons. Anyways, I'm not the only one. Mother also does not like this woman.:

He lifts an eyebrow. Their mother is a friendly person by nature and there are only a handful of people she does not like so early in the get go. "Any particular reason why?"

She bites her lower lip, as she always does when she is uncomfortable or when she cannot explain herself properly, both of which happens very rarely. "I am not sure. I am thinking it's the way she looks."

He studies the picture more carefully. Bridget Rivers has very nondescript features. Very common but very difficult to place. It is a face that can work in any Caucasian dominant country. A face that can disappear in a crowd or even in a non-crowd. "The creepy plainness?"

Cassie shrugs. "I checked her background. She's squeaky clean, disturbingly so. No parking tickets or late bills. There is nothing jumping in her records"

Isaac does not even bother to ask what she meant by checking Bridget Rivers' background. Between her, Rachel Wolowitz and Luke Hofstadter, no government agency is safe. "Nothing jumping in her records? Even academically?"

She nods.

"Then why is she part of Dad's team?" Their father is very particular about the people that joins his research teams, only the best of the best.

"Apparently, she is highly recommended by a group of physicists that donates quite a large amount to Caltech every year. President Gablehauser insisted that Father let her join."

"Hmm..." He hums. The puzzle pieces forming in his mind. "And Mom? How does she factor in in all of these?"

"Something about a gut feeling that the woman was up to no good all rooting from the fact that she caught her rifling through Father's files in his office in Caltech. That also further rises my suspicions of her. Mother does not voice it out, of course, but I know she is worrying."

"It's not good for her condition to be worrying about this."

"Yes and to top it all off Father's been acting oddly these past couple of weeks."

"Oddly?"

"Sudden reluctance in letting Mother borrow his phone, clearing of his browser's history, hiding of checking books."

The truth suddenly dawns to Isaac clearly. This is the reason why Cassie asked her earlier question. Their father acting oddly like that usually means that he is planning some surprise for their mother but within the circumstances with a weird woman involved Cassie's mind just cannot let go of the possibility, no matter how small, of their father having an affair without any reassurance. He rubs his eyes. For all her 185 IQ points Cassie can still be a child.

He waves the tablet. "We do something about this Rivers woman then. We have to know what's her deal. I take it you have a plan?"

She scoffs, offended. "Of course I do. I would have implemented it the moment Mother told me that she saw that woman in Father's office but we always did work well together."

Isaac smiles. "That we do. That we do."

* * *

To say that his father is surprise that he is home will have been an understatement. It is quite hilarious how his father looked, frozen there with Uncle Len at their front door. His father can drive now but during Saturdays he still carpools with his long time friend.

"Isaac." He says, "aren't you suppose to be home tomorrow?"

He has long decided by then to spare his mom, his dad's lecture. "Well, I wanted to surprise you all, so I took an earlier flight."

"Oh it is a surprise."

Isaac grins and throws an arm around his father. He feels the older man's comforting pat on his shoulders.

"Good to have you back."

They break the hug and Isaac turns to his Uncle Len. He bends his body lightly and wraps his arms around his favorite 'Uncle'. It is still quite odd for Isaac to be stooping down to hug a man who used to carry him around.

"Glad you're here buddy. Leia and Luke has been pestering me non-stop about when you're coming back."

Isaac smiles. The Hofstadter twins has always adored for some reasons. But then again children seems to like him in general. "Well you can tell them I'm here."

"Maybe in a couple of days. Wouldn't want you dealing with two ten year old with jetlag."

"Thank you for the consideration, Uncle Len."

The older man laughs.

* * *

Isaac watches his parents throughout dinner. His father is fussing, urging his mother to eat more. His mother rolls her eyes and stubbornly tells him that she will burst if she eats more. Isaac vaguely remembers them having the same conversation twelve years ago.

This third pregnancy has been a big surprised. At first his mother thought that she is entering menopause but it quickly turns out to be false. Once Doctor Ritz has confirmed the pregnancy his father, quickly turns into a Nazi. Doubly so, from what Isaac recalls when his mother was pregnant with Cassie. His father always makes sure that his mother drinks her prenatal pills, and that that she only consumes healthy food and he always accompanies her to Doctor's appointments. He even contemplated on putting his research, which was in the middle of a break through, in hiatus but his mother would not hear of it.

The sex of the baby is a mystery. His mother wants it to be a surprise. Isaac wants another baby sister. Cassie wants a brother to observe. Their father does not care either way. He just wants a healthy wife and a healthy child by the end of the ordeal.

Isaac's mind shifts to think about the most recent conundrum. Bridget Rivers. Who is she exactly? Why is she rifling through his father's office? A couple of scenario runs through his head. Intellectual theft? Most probably. But why in his father's office? Why not at the lab, where all the information are?

His mother's voice brings Isaac back to the present.

"Are you finish with your meal, cupcake?"

"Huh?" He blinks and realizes he has finished his dinner without registering the taste, which is too bad because this is the first time in four months that he tasted his mother's cooking. "Oh yes. Thank you Mom."

Isaac stands up and quickly cleared the table. Cassie is already at the sink. Saturday nights he and his sister wash the dishes. But his mother waves him off.

"You go to bed Isaac, you've been up what? Fourteen hours? I'll do the dishes with Cassie tonight." She shots a glare at his father, who opens his mouth to probably refute the statement. "And you, Doctor Cooper, you go to bed too. You had a long day."

"But Penny..."

"No Sheldon. Standing for a few minutes washing the dishes wouldn't do the baby any harm."

His father pouts. "Fine."

His mother smiles triumphantly.

* * *

"I have something to show you."

Isaac looks at his father. "What?"

"You have to promise not to tell your mother. It's been a challenge but I've been able to keep this a secret from her for this long. I wouldn't want her to know prematurely"

"I promise."

"Okay. In your room then."

They enter Isaac's room and his father brings out a small navy box from his pants' pocket. He opens it and shows the content to Isaac.

There in the middle of the blue velvet is a striking diamond ring. Isaac's green eyes widens at the sight of it. The stone is small, the size of a pea, and is cut elegantly. It glitters quite peculiar when the light hits it. Isaac thinks he has never seen a more beautiful ring. It must have cost a fortune.

"Wow." He says. dumbly.

His father smiles. "I'm asking your mother to marry me again."

"Wow."

"With a proper wedding this time. Perhaps a garden wedding, after your sibling is born"

"Wow."

"I did not think attending Cambridge University will diminish your vocabulary like this. Perhaps you should consider transfecting to Oxford"

Isaac snorts but gathers himself to form a proper response. "That's great, Dad. She'll be thrilled."

His father's face softens. "I do hope so as I had been planning this for a long time now."

"Of course she will. Where did you buy that ring? It's stunning."

"It's custom made, from a jewelry maker in France. It just arrived two weeks ago."

Isaac takes the ring out of its velvet cradle and lifts it up to the light. "It's beautiful. Mom will love it, I'm sure."

* * *

Unknown to the two Cooper men, a figure on the large oak tree across the street is diligently observing their interaction. They did not see how the figure's face lights up when it spied the ring in Isaac's hand.

"Visual on the stone." It says to the tiny communication device that is attached to its lapel. "Awaiting for further orders."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I want to thank everybody who has reviewed and placed this on their alerts and their faves. Those really inspired me to pull this chapter together. Haha. I kinda like this new cover picture option so I made one for this story. So yeah enjoy this chapter. Unbeta'd so sorry for any mistakes.

Disclaimer: (which I forgot the last two chapters) I don't own the Big Bang Theory.

3

A butterfly. Isaac has always been a lucid dreamer and right now he knows that he is in a dream. He stretches a hand and lightly touches the fluttering insect in front of him. The moment his finger brushes it, however, it burst into multitude of fine rainbow colored strings. He watches as the strings wind themselves up, forming the perfect model of formulas he has on his dissertation down to the small gaps where he not yet solved properly. When he fills those holes, Chaos Theory can then be used as a step to further prove String Theory. He may not have pursued Physics academically but his father's influence is everywhere in his work. He moves closer and realizes that the strings are actually made out of numbers. He chuckles, delighted. The subconscious mind truly knows no bounds. He is only starting to examine the strings when he hears the opening theme of 'Doctor Who' echoing around him and then the ground begins to shake.

Isaac groans, blindly he tries to locate his cellphone from under his pillow. Squinting, he presses answer. He barely lets out an 'E-lo?' before a familiar voice booms from the other side of the line.

"You get home from the other side of the pond and you don't tell me?"

"Jimmy?"

He hears his childhood best friend scoff. "Who else? The Easter bunny?"

Isaac groans again. "What time is it?"

"Half past ten."

No wonder his throat is dry, he has been asleep for over ten hours. He gingerly sits up, his comforter sliding down to his lap. "Good God man. You do know I'm exhausted right?"

"I do. But 'curing' jetlag is a kind of specialty of mine."

He does have a point there. Jimmy Novel spends about half of the year touring. Being the Picasso of this generation, though Jimmy's style is no where near Picasso's, means art connoisseurs around the world always want a piece of him.

"So to what do I owe this pleasure."

"Sarcasm?" Jimmy chuckles, not waiting for him to reply. "Well, since I haven't seen you in person for half a year now, I'm on the way to your house for a much needed catch up."

"Catch up? Yeah right. You just miss seeing Mom." He teases.

"Can you blame me? Your Mom is beautiful, and no offense to my mother, she can cook a meaner pasta dish than mine."

"Yours have a better meatloaf though."

"True. So see you in fifteen minutes."

"Yeah. See you."

Isaac runs a hand through his dark hair as he walks to his dresser. Time to start the day.

* * *

"I'll get it." Penny calls out as the doorbell sounds throughout the house. She is closes to it as she is in the nursery. Sheldon has left earlier in the morning. He is pushing for his research to be finish already so he is working Sundays as well but he will come back after lunch to accompany her to her 28th week ultrasound. Until then she is left with the kids. Oh it is so weird to call them kids. They are too smart and too mature to be so. She always wonders where they got that maturity from as she and Sheldon are not really the most mature of people. But they have done a lot of growing in their years together as husband and wife so maybe it is from them. But whatever the reason of their maturity, Penny is glad to have a full house again. Glad that Cassie is home all the time instead of being at the university almost every waking moment. Glad that Isaac is able to come home. Glad that they are all together again even just for the holidays.

She sighs, getting old makes her sentimental. Not that she can help it. Penny is a nurturer. It is her nature to take care of someone but her babies are growing up too fast. Her fifteen year old son is living in an another country by himself for Pete's sake and her twelve year old daughter acts like somebody twice her age and at her condition, her husband quickly snatches the nurturer role from her in their marriage. This situation mostly leaves her feeling a bit empty, even with the managing of her Penny Blossoms stores, keeping her busy. It reminds her of those dark days when it was failed auditions after failed auditions.

That is the main reason why she has been so happy when she falls pregnant. It is a surprise and risky but nothing fills her being with satisfaction quite like taking care of a child. Hers and Sheldon's child. She smiles as she places a hand a top her overly large abdomen. Who knows maybe this one is just around the 'above average intelligence' group and will stay the whole eighteen years with Penny before moving off to some prestigious university.

The doorbell rings again.

"Just a second." She says. She takes a quick look through the peephole. Her lips curves upwards at the familiar face. She opens the door to her son's childhood friend.

"Jimmy."

The sixteen year old blonde grins charmingly. "Hello Mrs. Cooper." He offers her a small bouquet of daisies. "This is for you. Long time no see."

"Why thank you sweetie," She accepts the flowers. "they're lovely."

"Not as lovely as you Mrs. Cooper. I'm here for the prodigal son."

"Well come on in."

Just as Jimmy is shuffling in, Isaac is running towards the living room. Penny can see that his hair is still dripping wet.

"You said fifteen minutes." Isaac says, with a frown. "You're ten minutes early."

"Fifteen, five what's the difference?"

Her son rolls his eyes and smiles at her. "Sorry for trouble Mom. I would have opened it but I was in the shower."

"It's nothing. Are you staying for lunch Jimmy?"

"If you will have me, Mrs. C."

Penny pats the teenager's cheek. "Of course sweetie. It's always better to cook for more."

"Thanks."

* * *

After helping his mother prepare the ingredients for lunch and after they are abruptly shooed out of the kitchen, he and Jimmy settle in his bedroom. His best friend sprawls himself on his window seat while Isaac sits on his bed. They are in the middle of a discussion about semantic discrepancy between American and British English, when Cassie enters the room.

"Issac, phase one of the plan-" Her eyes falls on Jimmy and she frowns. "excuse me I didn't know you have company."

Isaac's mouth quirks upwards at the thinly veiled irritation on her sister's voice. With his disregard for personal space, Jimmy grates on Cassie's nerves more than the average person.

His best friend is unfazed though. He looks back and forth between Isaac and Cassie "Plan? What plan?"

"Nothing that concerns you."

"Wow. That's just cold Cass." Jimmy says, mock-hurt. Then he grins. "You I can help. I always put a flair to your and your brother's otherwise dull plans."

Isaac smiles in bemusement. "And here I was thinking of supporting you."

"It's true isn't it? I mean your plans are always ingenious but they often lack the punch to be legendary."

"We don't want it to be legendary. We just want it to work." Cassie retorts. "Isaac please tell you friend that he will not be a part of this."

"Well the subject is female Cassie and nobody knows females quite as well as Jimmy."

Jimmy smirks. "Touche."

Cassie looks stricken. "Surely you're not saying he joins us?"

"Why not? It will be just like old times."

His sister glares at both of them before huffing. "Fine! But please note James, that I am the one in charge."

"Oh you can be in charge of me anytime princess."

"Then you can start by not calling me 'princess'. Only my mother calls me that."

* * *

"Hmm..." Doctor Ritz hums with a slight frown. "Your blood pressure's a bit elevated. We need to watch that. Do you have a blood pressure monitor at home?"

"No." "Yes."

Penny looks at Sheldon, incredulously. "We do?"

"Yes. I have bought it a few months back."

"That's good. Remember if her blood pressure rises anymore, I want her to come to me immediately. Understood?"

The both of them nod.

"And Penny I want you to be constantly resting. Prop your feet up twenty minutes for every ten minutes you are on your feet."

Beside her, she can feel Sheldon absorbing the Doctor's orders. There goes her small chores around the house.

"Okay." She agrees, grumpily.

"Good now let's take a look at the baby."

Penny hisses slightly when the gel comes in contact with her bare tummy.

"Sorry." She grimaces. "Still not used to that."

Sheldon takes one of her hand in both of his own as Doctor Ritz glides the transducer across her abdomen. A second later the screen is showing a 3D image of their baby.

"Looks like everything is still good. You sure you don't want to know the gender."

"We'll wait." Penny replies.

"Okay." Doctor Ritz presses a button and prints a picture. "There you go.

Penny stares at the picture as they drive to her favorite bakery. She is craving for some choclate mousse. "Our baby looks more like a person now. See those hands and feet? They're so cute! I'll bet our baby's gonna be the cutest in the nursery room."

"We do have two aesthetically pleasing children, so your guess may hold some truth." Sheldon says, his focus on the road.

"Oh I can't wait to show this to Isaac and Cassie."

"Did they really went out with that Novel boy?"

"Yup." Penny says and then takes a quick look at her husband. "You know, you never told why you don't like Jimmy."

Sheldon spares her a glance. "It is not that I don't like him, it is just I don't like him as _much_ as you or Isaac does."

"Which is pretty much Sheldonese for you don't like him. Why? He's a nice boy."

"He _is_ a nice boy."

"But?" She presses.

He smiles in bemusement. "You won't stop until you're satisfied, would you?"

"Of course."

There is a short moment of silence.

Looking straight ahead Sheldon begins. "Sometimes, now more than before, I can see him looking at our daughter in a way I don't approve."

"In a way you don't approve?"

"Yes. And when he does that I have this irrational need to hurt him and then to stow away our daughter in a high tower."

"Aww sweetie."

"I mean she's twelve. She's a child she shouldn't be looked upon like she's can be a potential mate. Not for twenty years at least."

Penny pats his arm, understandingly. "Well she is growing up. She's a beautiful girl and we really can't stop guys from noticing her."

"I don't have an issue with 'guys' I have an issue with James Novel."

"Just Jimmy? Why?"

"Because if our daughter is as similar to me as most people think then James Novel is the biggest threat of all."

* * *

The first phase plan is easy because it is just reconnaissance. They, more specifically he, need more personal data about Ms. Rivers. Data that cannot be taken from any government record and can make or break the rest of the plan. 'First Contact' is vital.

"Subject is approaching, 9 o'clock." Cassie's voice say through the small bud in his ear.

"On it Master Chief."

Isaac casually slides out of the alcove he is standing in and easily joins the crowd of people. It is lunch time so the crowd is somewhat thick. He brings his cellphone to his ear and pretends to talk to an imaginary friend. Cassie and Jimmy are in one of the cafes facing the street watching and listening to his progress

"She is approximately 3.5 meters behind you, carrying what appears to be books."

"Really?" Isaac slows his pace.

"2.8 meters."

"1.9"

"1.2"

"0.7"

"Now."

He turns around, sharply, pretending to look out for something as he spoke to the phone. Ms. Rivers bumps into him, the books she is holding falling to the ground. Everything is orchestrated in a flawless way that nobody can possibly say it is planned.

"Oh sorry!" Isaac exclaims, dropping to the ground the same time as the young woman and helping her gather the fallen items.

"It's okay. It's my fault. I didn't see you there."

The first thing that Isaac notices is her voice. It does not appear to have any accent. Then there is the lack of any smell of perfume or cologne from her person. Her clothes are generic. It is almost frustrating how bland she is. They stand and he notes that she is about as tall as his mother. Isaac hands her her books. The titles of the ones he picked ranges from monopoles to chemistry.

She nods. "Thank you."

"No problem."

She brushes by him and he watches until she is out of his sight. A moment later Cassie and Jimmy are beside him.

"So?" Cassie prompts.

"Aside from the fact that she is as nondescript a movie extra? Nothing."

"She's from France." Jimmy cuts in.

The Cooper siblings looks at the blonde.

"What?" Isaac asks, he did not get that. In the records Cassie has, it is stated that she is from Boston.

"She had elocution lesson so it's barely there but the grave accent when she says 'you' is quite telling. So she's either from France or at least has spend her formative and childhood years there."

Cassie lifts an impressed eyebrow. "And when and why did you acquire such knowledge with accents?"

Jimmy smiles mischievously. "Well let's just say it's a great way to pick up girls."

"Of course." Cassie turns her attention too her tablet. "We'll start there then."

Isaac looks straight ahead to the direction Ms. Rivers has taken. "France, huh."

* * *

The house on the outside is relatively simple looking. But this is the case of looks can be deceiving. At the start of this surveillance, the Agency tried to place bugs and cameras inside the house and they succeeded but for some reason the devices all failed. Only producing static and feedback noises. It is then that she, codename: Agent Lily, is assigned to this mission. An old fashioned stake out with orders to grab the stone when the time is optimal. And she watches the subject and his wife leave the premises not fifteen minutes after his children did, she knows that this is her chance. She crosses the street in a stealthy manner, careful that neighbors will not notice her. But half way through a black Sedan parks itself in front of the house. Agent Lily ducks behind a SUV. Peeking over the hood, she sees three men in a black suits make their way to the porch. She has the tingling feeling that what they want is the exact same thing she did.

"Command, there is somebody else in here. I think they are after the stone too and they are moving into the location."

"Intercept if they have the stone. Otherwise hold your ground."

"Copy that."

She observes as they open the door even from where she is she can hear the alarm. She doubt if the men can stop that. It is one of the most advance and most complicated house alarm she has ever encountered, that one time she got near it. She grabs her binocular and sees them moving throughout the house. It seems clear that the stone is not in the house. She watches as they trash the place, making it seems like it is a break in.

"Not very subtle." She comments as the men exit the house, empty handed. A moment later the Sedan is driving away. Everything happens under five minutes.

"Professionals." She says, she touches her lapel. "Negative on the stone. And please tell me you know who those bastards are."

"Working on it Agent."

"Good."

* * *

Isaac stops mid laughter when he sees people and police cars gathering at the street in front of their home. The three of them quickens their pace and Isaac spots their nice neighbor, Mrs. Kyle, the same time she spots him.

"Oh Isaac, it's horrible!" Mrs. Kyle exclaims, her hand to her chest. "Somebody broke into your house."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Is anybody out there kind enough to be my Beta for this story? If you are interested please do PM me, I'd appreciate it. Anyways there is a review in Parenthood asking for an actor reference for Jimmy, well I always pictured him as William Moseley from the Chronicles of Narnia. So check him out. Thank you all for the reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Big Bang Theory

4

**November, 2003**

**Massachusetts Institute of Technology**

**Cambridge, Massachusetts**

Three year old Bridgette Ponds sniffed silently at one corner. She had walked out of her Papa's office because she had been bored and now she could not find her way back. She was lost and scared. Every hallway looked the same to her and after mindlessly walking for a few minutes, she finally gave up and stay where she was and cried silently.

She hated this place. It was so large and dull and everybody spoke too fast English which she wasn't quite good at yet. Her Papa was always so busy and didn't have time for her. She missed her Mama and her Grand-père and their little chateau just outside of Paris. But Mama and Grand-père were both gone now because of a car accident, so now she had to stay here with her Papa which was just fine if he wasn't so busy with his work.

After a while she had decided to walk one more time but as she turned around a corner she bumped against something solid. She fell on her behind and looked up. The obstacle was a very tall and lanky man. He stared down at her with piercing blue eyes.

"Pardon monsieur." She said, the man's eyebrow lifted and it reminded her of Spock from her Papa's favorite show.

"_It's fine, little girl_." He replied in perfect French.

Bridgette's eyes grew wide. "_You can speak French, sir?_"

"_Yes. I just answered you in French, didn't I? Why are you crying?_"

"_I got lost. I can't find my way back to my Papa."_

She cried, a bit louder. The man grimaced and bent down to her level. He patted her shoulder.

"There. There. Sheldon's here."

Even though she did not understand what the man had said, she was calmed by his gesture. She wiped her tears.

"_Will you help me find my Papa?"_

"_I will try. What is your father's name?"_

"_Doctor Roderick Ponds."_

The man smiled. "_The Doctor Ponds? Well you're in luck, I'm on my way to see him."_

Bridgette smiled as well but before they could even move a familiar voice cuts through the air.

"Bridgette!'

The little girl's head snapped to source of the voice. _"Papa!"_

She ran towards the very welcomed sight of his father. She jumped onto his arms and hugged him very tightly. "_Papa. Papa. I'm so sorry I wandered off alone. I won't do it again._"

"_Oh sweetheart. I was so worried."_

"_I was bored." _She cried._"I'm sorry."_

"_No no. It's Papa who should be sorry. He should have paid you more attention." _He leaned back. "_Were you scared?"_

"_At first. But Mr. Spock came."_

"_Mr. Spock?"_

She pointed to the tall man who help her.

"Doctor Cooper!" Her Papa exclaimed.

Mister Spock inclined his head. "Doctor Ponds."

Her father shook hands with the other man.

"_Sweetheart, this is Doctor Sheldon Cooper. He is one of Papa's partners in his research."_

Yes. Papa's research. From the little she could understand, her father was searching for a more efficient source of energy. She was not even sure what 'efficient' was. She smiled at Doctor Cooper.

"Nice to meet you, Mister Cooper." She greeted in slow, broken English.

Mister Cooper grimaced slightly. Bridgette wondered what she said wrong but he quickly gave her a tiny smile.

"_The pleasure is mine, Ms. Bridgette_."

Then the older men began talking in English which she could not follow. Her father carried her in his arms as they walked side by side. In the duration of the talk Bridgette only understood one word.

Diamonds.

* * *

**December 21, 2025**

**Cooper Residence**

**Pasadena, California**

Isaac lets out an explosive exhalation of air. His feet already moving towards the yellow police tapes even before Mrs. Kyle can finish her statement. He can see the open front door but before he could go any nearer he was blocked by a huge body.

"Whoa! Whoa!" The policeman says. "This is a crime scene, kid."

His student ID is already in his hand. "My name is Isaac Cooper. This is my parents' house. My house."

The policeman checks his ID and lifts the tape. "Hey Detective! We have the owners' son here."

A heavyset man separates himself from the others. "You're the son?"

"Yes." Isaac replies. He motions for the two behind him. "And this is my sister and our friend."

"Can you contact your parents? We need them here."

Isaac glances over his shoulder at Cass. She nods her head and whips out her mobile phone.

"Call Dad." He says, in an afterthought. Normally, they would have called their mother but with the pregnancy it does not seem right to Isaac to subject her to this type of stress.

"On it."

* * *

Penny cannot believe it. In the thirteen years that she and Sheldon live in their street there is never a case of a break in. The street's relative peacefulness and safety when compared to the other streets is one of the major reasons why her husband picked the place. What are the odds the first break in would happened to them? She is suddenly assaulted by the image of Isaac with his hands behind his back saying, 'Well whatever the odds are I'm sure it isn't in our favor, Mom.' She shakes the image off and glances at Sheldon. He has been silent ever since Cassie's call. She remembers that one time, long ago, when 4A had been robbed. He had hyperventilated and had trouble sleeping. Now, however, he is calm and collected but she is sure that it is all for her benefit. He does not want to stress her, so he is keeping his panic in and the gesture both warms her heart and pisses her off. She is not made of glass and she will be not treated as such. She places a hand on his thigh. She feels the tension in his muscles and she knows she is right in her assumption.

"Sweetie," she says. "are you okay?"

"What? Of course. I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

Penny winces as his childhood accent made its appearance. Texan accent is about an eight in the Sheldon Anxiety Scale. She slowly rubs circles on his thigh.

"It's okay baby. Everything's going to be okay."

He nods, absentmindedly and reaches for her hand. He brings it up to his face and kisses it lightly. "Everything's going to be okay."

She smiles sadly as he returns his hand to the steering wheel. It is worse than she thought. He is in shock.

After a few minutes they are turning to their street and she sees the police cars. Her heart leaps in her chest as she spots Isaac and Cassie. She is out of the car even before it stops completely. It is a testament of how affected Sheldon is by the whole situation when he does not lecture her about the danger of what she just did. She quickly walks towards them and envelops them in a hug.

"Mother," Cassie says, as Penny kisses her forehead. "you shouldn't get out of a vehicle until it had completely halted. That is dangerous in normal circumstances, I imagine it is more in your condition."

Penny rolls her eyes. No escape from the lecture for her. "It's okay Cassie." She looks from one child to the other. "Any of you hurt?"

"We're fine Mom." Isaac replies. "We weren't here when the break in happened."

"Oh, good. Jimmy?"

The blonde teen smiles. "Just dandy Mrs. C."

She looks over her shoulder at the dazed Sheldon. "Sweetie, isn't that good? Nobody's hurt."

Sheldon blinks and turns his gaze from their house to their children. He puts a hand on Isaac shoulder and his other hand cups Cassie's cheek. He gazes at them so intensely that Penny can feel it even though he is not looking directly at her. She watches as Isaac places his hand on Sheldon's shoulder in reassurance and as Cassie subtly leans in to Sheldon's touch for comfort.

"Yes," He finally says, after a moment. "it's good. It's better than good."

The moment is broken when a large man approaches them. "Are you two Mr. and Mrs. Cooper?"

"Yes." Penny answers, before Sheldon can correct the officer. "We're the owners."

"I'm Detective Taylor. We're sorry about this, we asked around but nobody really saw what happened and who are the perpetrators. We responded as soon as your house alarm transmitted the signal but they were long gone by then."

Penny nods, not sure of what else to say.

"Now if you folks just follow me and take a look around and see what they took that would be helpful."

* * *

To say that the place is trashed would have been the understatement of the year. Isaac's mind is kicking into overdrive as his eyes roams over the room. He moves around the house. He is quickly building every broken piece of furniture and making a mental inventory. At his periphery, he sees his father doing the same thing and he is sure his sister is in the wagon as well. Between the three of them, it takes about ten minutes to determine the damage.

"Nothing's missing." "Everything is accounted for." "Nothing is taken."

Detective Taylor looks at them, bewildered. "Excuse me?"

His mother chuckles despite the situation. "I'd take their word for it Detective."

"We aren't even in here for fifteen minutes."

His father straightens up at the detective's words. He places his hands behind his back, full lecture mode.

"Here we go." He hears his mother mutter under her breath.

"Detective, my children and I have a total IQ of over 550 points. Two of us have eidetic memory and one has the most advance analysis skills and pattern recognition in this generation and probably the next two. If there is anybody who are most qualified to say that there is nothing missing in this house that will be us."

Jimmy clears his throat to cover his snicker. His mother shrugs when Detective Taylor throws her a look.

"I did tell you to take their word for it."

The detective stays for a while still, asking questions. He tells them that he will file a report and that he will leave a patrol car outside tonight just in case. His mother gives her thanks and soon it is just Isaac's family with Jimmy cleaning up the mess.

"How bizarre is that?" Jimmy says as he sweeps the floor. " All that trouble breaking in then not taking anything?"

"Maybe they're looking for something specific."

" You mean expensive?" Jimmy asks.

"No." Isaac sighs. "Something of magnitude I suppose, something they didn't see here but they seemed to think we have."

His best friend lifts an eyebrow. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

"I don't know. I need all the pieces before I can form the puzzle." Isaac runs a hand through his dark hair, frustrated. "I feel like the answer's in front of me but I can't see it."

"Maybe you're looking too closely, man. Why don't you take a step back."

"Yeah, or maybe I still have jetlag."

* * *

She has don many identities in her years as an Agent. Each new mission, she is given one like a dress to be put on which she did with flourish and with the aptitude of a fish to water. Her superiors have called her the best. A blank canvas. The perfect undercover.

Each identity does not last long. A year at most and sometimes amidst the praise, it bothers her how quickly she can play a part. It made her wonder if anything about her is real. But a year ago she was reminded how real she is, as she sat in the small law firm in Boston, listening as the diminutive man read her father's Last Will and Testament.

She is Bridgette Ponds.

The only daughter and living relative of Doctor Roderick Ponds.

Her father left her most of her estate and a letter written in some foreign script she does not understand.

It took her half a year to decipher it. (By accident. A fellow Agent is a Star Trek fan. He points out that it is written in Klingon and Vulcan Script.)

The letter led her to a safety deposit box which contains her dear father's last request.

_Find Mr. Spock. Destroy the Diamond._

Bridgette Ponds becomes Bridget Rivers.

She has found Mr. Spock.

The Diamond, however, is a different story altogether.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I want to thank everybody who has reviewed last chapter. You guys helped me shape this new chapter. Enjoy and as always reviews are appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Big Bang Theory.

Unbeta'd

5

**April 5, 2023**

**The Agency Headquarters**

**Somewhere in the Nevada Desert**

The road to hell is paved with good intention.

Doctor Roderick Ponds had heard of that proverb more than once in his life and as he looked over the calculations again (the tenth time), he wondered if Alfred Nobel ever thought of that when he invented the dynamite.

The Diamond. He had thought that it would the next clean source of energy. The end of fossil fuel. When the idea came to him when he was a young man it had seemed so impossible but about six years ago he finally got a breakthrough. It was the same time he was contacted by The Agency. They pledged to help him bring his vision to reality and they did deliver. They gave Roderick access to technology he wouldn't have even dream about back at MIT. He worked even harder and six months ago he finally finished it. The Agency's team of scientists had given him the first specimen. A pea sized Ponds Diamond. At its liquid state it could power a car for a whole year with no harmful by product. At its solid state it could power a small town for a month. What more it was recyclable and cheaper than any type of fuel. It should have been a fantastic moment.

But it wasn't.

He discovered an anomaly with the stone as he was rechecking the Math. He determined that at a certain sound frequencies his Ponds Diamond became unstable. And during this process it transformed from being a efficient source energy to a nightmare. His pea sized Ponds Diamond had the same destructive power as three Nuclear bombs. He had tried to find a way to erase this in his formulas but it seemed that the aspects that made the Diamond dangerous were also the same aspect that made it and efficient source of energy.

He knew he had to destroy it. It was obvious that the cons far outweighed the pros.

* * *

"_No_." The man, only known as Janus said.

Roderick frowned. All the Director of The Agency was called Janus and this Janus with his hawk-like features and silver hair was new. He replaced the jolly, rotund one that recruited Roderick six years ago. "What do you mean no?"

Janus lifted an eyebrow behind his horn rimmed glasses. "I would think that with two PhDs under your belt, Doctor Ponds you'd understand the word no." He paused. "No we're not going to destroy the Diamond. Too much resources had been put into it, whatever your concerns are regarding these frequencies, I am sure we can place some safety procedures for it. "

He scoffed, anger flaring inside him. "Safety procedures doesn't mean a thing if this type of technology is placed in the wrong hands. I mean this small specimen that we have can wipe out the whole of west coast."

"Then we must be sure that it won't be put into wrong hands."

"You can't be sure with that!" Roderick exclaimed. "And it's my research!"

"And the Agency funded it." Janus retorted, like scolding a petulant child. "And you know what that means Dr. Ponds."

_Of course I do_. Roderick thought indignantly. The Agency had the same rights as he did when it came to the Diamond. He wanted nothing more than to punch this man's face. He opened his mouth to argue more but a plan formed in his mind. He glared at Janus one more time before standing up and turning to leave. He was about to reach the door when the Director called him.

"Have you discovered all the frequencies in which this instability would occur?"

He did, all three of them. "No. I needed more time and an unrestricted access to the Diamond."

Janus adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his straight nose. "Very well."

On the outside Roderick was stoic. But inside he was rejoicing. He would destroy the Diamond or he would die trying.

* * *

**December 21, 2025**

**Bridget Rivers' Apartment**

**Pasadena, California**

Bridgette Ponds aka Bridget Rivers quickly enters her building. Her movements are quick and restless, clearly displaying her frustrations. She still hasn't found her father's Diamond and she has been in contact with Mr. Spock for two whole weeks. It should have been a quick snatch and grab but she still doesn't any clue where it is.

She steps into her apartment, with the intent to research more about Dr. Cooper but the hairs on the back of her neck rise. There is someone else in the room with her. She walks to her kitchen and unloads her newly bought books on the counter. She opens her fridge and takes out a bottle of water.

"I hope you're not as careless as this when following a mark, Agent."

There is a moment of silence, then a young woman (no older than 18 by Bridgette's estimate), with short wavy black hair and wearing a standard black Agency unitard suit, jumps down from one of the supporting beams of the ceiling. She lands almost silently at Bridget's side.

"How long have known I was here?"

"Ever since I entered."

"Your file did say you're difficult to shadow, I thought they were exaggerating."

"The Agency never exaggerate."

"Then you must know why I'm here."

_The Diamond_. "No."

The Agent raises an amused eyebrow. "No to coming back to the Agency or No to helping us locate the Diamond?"

"Both."

The young woman smirks. "Your file also said that you're stubborn."

Bridgette laughs, humorlessly. "What's your codename, Agent?"

"Lily-058."

"Lily, do you know how many times the Agency had sent people to ask me those questions ever since I left five months ago?"

"File says I'm the fifteenth."

"Yes, and what makes them think I would change my mind now."

Lily whips out an envelop. She hands them to Bridgette. It contains photographs. Terror runs down her spine as she recognizes the house in the background.

"When are these taken?"

"A couple of hours ago. In the house of Doctor Sheldon Cooper."

Bridgette's eyes narrows as she looks at the men in dark suits closer. The Agency prides itself for covert operations, trashing a house isn't in very subtle. "Who are these men?"

Lily tilts her head to the side. "What do you know about the terrorist named Ancelin?"

* * *

**December 23, 2025**

**Cooper Household**

**Pasadena, California**

Sheldon feels tired. He hasn't slept very well the past week and barely slept at all the past couple of nights. The stress of keeping a secret from Penny and worrying about her pregnancy was doubled by the break in. Then there is this gathering Gablehauser has pulled together to celebrate the ending of Sheldon's Nobel Prize winning research. Gablehauser told him about it three weeks ago as the research is winding down to a close. Sheldon has argued that it is a complete wast of time and that he does not want a party. But the older man pointed out to him that it is a non-optional convention to thank his sponsors for their generosity. So here he is, in a brand new suit, going out of the home instead of decorating the pine tree he and his children bought yesterday.

He sighs as he once again loosens the knot of his bow tie. It does not matter how many times he does it, it still comes out as crooked. He glances at his wrist watch and contemplates on forgoing the bow tie altogether.

"Here," Penny says from behind him breaking his thoughts."let me help."

She takes the offending piece of fabric from his hand and stands in front of him. Like always, in the presence of Penny, his brain quietens. The tension he felt dissipates. For a moment Sheldon is contented with observing his wife as she deftly knots the black strip into a bow tie. As she is wearing flats, the top of her head barely brushes his chin. Her hair is in an elegant chignon and she is wearing a lovely long black dress that fully accentuates the curves of her pregnant belly and ample bosoms. She is so radiant, Sheldon thinks and before his mind can fully comprehend it his hand is already rubbing her abdomen, feeling his child kick slightly in response. Penny looks up to him, raising an eyebrow.

"Seducing me won't get you out of attending this party, Sheldon."

"That is not my intention," He purses his lips, realizing the chance to lay out his reasons for not attending. "But must we really go to that party? It may strain you. It's also tedious to talk to old sponsors and extremely dull for the kids."

She kisses his cheek. "Nice try, Sweetie. President Gablehauser threw this party for you and the end of your second Nobel prize winning research. The least you can do is attend it." She pats his now perfectly straight bow tie. "And besides I'm there. The kids are there and the guys as well. You won't be alone."

Sheldon sighs, resigned. "We better get going then."

Penny smiles. She hooks a hand on the crook of his arm and they walk out their room. Isaac and Cassie are waiting for them at the living room. His son is also wearing a black suit but instead of a bow tie he is wearing an ordinary black tie. Or a not so ordinary tie. If one will look closely they can see a navy Batman emblem at the tip of it. His daughter is wearing a sleeveless black cocktail dress with a white trim along the neck line that ended with a medium sized bow at the left side of her chest. Her hair is in her usual french braid. Sheldon has to fight the urge to cover her up with a blanket. Good thing that Novel boy isn't around or he may just do it.

"You guys look great!" Penny exclaims, delighted.

"You did choose all our clothing for the evening," Sheldon says.

"Yes and now I'm admiring them." She looks at her watch and claps her hands. "Enough chit chat, come on my lovely Coopers. We can't be late."

* * *

Agent Lily smirks as she slides inside a dark unused room. This place needs a better security system. Not that she is complaining, their lax system means less work for her. She drops the duffel bag she is carrying. She takes out her equipments for tonight. A black satin cocktail dress covered with chantilly lace and black satin pumps. She plugs her communicator dot in her left ear.

"I'm in." She says.

"Good luck Agent." The monotone replies on the other line.

Lily starts to shed her suit. As she is doing so, she remembers her conversation with Bridgette Ponds or Agent Rose-104 as she was known in the Agency. She really is as stubborn as her file says she is. Even when Lily told her about the suppose involvement of one of the most wanted terrorist in the world, she still refuses to join forces with the Agency to locate the Diamond. Lily does not understand why somebody would decline assistance especially when National Security is concerned. Then she recalls the older woman's last words.

'_Don't trust the Agency too much. They're not as benevolent as you think._'

The Agency is the only family Lily ever had, but she has to admit that when Janus-210 was replaced by Janus-211 there have been a lot of changes within the company. She really cannot pinpoint what they are and Lily knows better than to jump into conclusions before there are concrete evidence. So while she hasn't got those, she will follow her orders. And her new order is to get closer to the Cooper family and what better way to do that than to attend a party thrown for good old Doctor Sheldon Cooper and his research team. Ponds' laptop has been encrypted but not heavily enough that Lily would find it difficult to crack. She learns about this function there. That and that Ponds isn't planning to attend. It is too much of a golden opportunity to pass up.

She slips on her her pumps and walks out of the room after she hides her gear. The hallway is deserted and she passes by a set of mirrors on her way to the main reception hall. She runs a hand through her black hair and adjusted her dress. Her blue-gray eyes sparkle mischievously as she smiles. _Time to party_.

* * *

Isaac suppresses a yawn that threatens to overcome him. He feels sleepy because his body still hasn't adjusted to GMT -8 and because he is a bit disappointed that Bridget Rivers isn't in attendance. He has thought that he can get another chance to analyze the woman before Cassie commences with phase two of their plan. But alas it is not meant to be.

He and Cassie stand at either side of their parents, being introduce to their father's sponsors. At some point his father insisted that they all take a seat because of his mother's delicate condition. The sponsors keep on coming, like fans in a ComicCon panel. He watches as his father and his sister dazzle rich old couples with their knowledge of Physics and as his mother is complimented and gushed over repeatedly. Often Isaac is also recognized. _Aren't you the one who solved the Riemann Hypothesis?_ They will ask. He will nod. _What a brilliant and beautiful family you have Dr. Cooper_. They will say.

He catches her mother's eyes as he stops yet another yawn. She subtly motions for him to go and walk around. He smiles at her gratefully and as he excuses himself, he promises to get her one of those little cakes she loves that he saw in the buffet table. He starts to circle the dance floor where several couples are dancing to the slow tune of the live band. He sees his honorary "Uncles" dancing with their respective wives at different areas. Isaac knows better than to disturb them so he moves along. He somehow finds himself at the adjacent balcony. He can still hear the music from the inside. He closes his eyes as he breathes in deep. When he opens his eyes he stares up to the sky.

"No stars here." A voice said from his side.

He turns to the direction of the voice and finds that the source is entirely too close to his person. He is quickly assaulted with the pleasant smell of vanilla. The source at his side tilts her head to the side and smiles.

The young woman's skin is of a lovely shade of cream, very different from his own paleness and her wavy hair is dark the ends of which brushes her jaws. Her features are pleasing and Isaac feels his heart jump in his chest.

He blinks. "Excuse me?"

She motions for the sky. "I said, 'No stars here'."

"Oh yes, well that's to be expected. Here in the city there is too much 'light pollution' from street light, house lights and the likes. You see when it's darker in your immediate surroundings, the easier it is to see the sky. There is air pollution as well. That is why most observatories are in the countryside or on the top of a mountain. Less air pollution and less light..." he trails, suddenly realizing he has rambled. He clears his throat.

The young woman however chuckles, in amusement. "Here I was thinking that you're just the son of one of the PhDs here."

"Well, that's true." He pauses. "But I'm also taking up my doctorate."

Her eyes widens in surprise. "Seriously? I mean you can't be older than eighteen."

He nods. "I am fifteen but my father always say that brilliance doesn't discriminate with age."

She takes a step closer and he is able to see her blue eyes. "So you're like one of those beautiful mind genius guys."

A surge of adrenaline runs down Isaac's spine when the young woman said those words. His body is thrumming with energy, like when he is angry, but this sensation, albeit foreign, is delightful. His nostrils flares and inhales her wonderful smell again. His green eyes locks with her blue ones. One corner of his lips curves upward as he breathes out his answer. "Yeah."

She smiles and offers a hand. "Lily."

His much larger hand covers hers completely. "Isaac."

* * *

A/N: Is this story too Original Character dominated? If yes, is that okay?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Big Bang Theory

Unbeta'd

6

**Encrypted File #453**

**Confidential**

**Agent Access: High/Special**

**Terrorist Profile: Ancelin**

**Whereabouts: Unknown**

Bridgette's eyes run down the file. She never has seen so much nothing crammed in so many pages. The little she can glean off the records states that Ancelin is behind the disappearances of about a dozen nuclear warheads in the past two decades. An extremist and a nuclear regenesis advocate. Just the usual psychopath with a God complex. Nobody has seen his face, even his lackeys, the rare ones that were caught, have no idea who he is. She lets out a sigh, pushing her seat away from her desk and laptop. There is no doubt why he is interested in the Diamond. The question on Bridgette's mind however is how the hell does he know about it or rather how does he know that it can turn nuclear at certain sound frequencies. They are only a handful of people who knows that fact. She pinches the bridge of her nose. Great, this just keeps on getting better and better. Her secure line cellphone vibrating catches her attention. She snatches it from her desk. Only one person knows its number.

"Hey Janus!"

"Ah Bridgette." The kindly voice replies from the other line. "How many times must I tell you I don't go by that name anymore. I'm simply John now."

"Nah. You're Janus to me no matter what."

The man chuckles. Bridgette can mentally picture his eyes crinkling. Janus reminds her of her late grandfather. They have the same round body type and the same thick silver hair and beard. Her father and she may have their differences but both of them respected and trusted the older man. The three of them are a sort of family back at the Agency.

"Alright." Janus says, "Have you received the files you wanted?"

"Yeah. Thanks about that. I didn't know you can still access files back at the Agency."

"Oh I can't dear, but I still have some people who owe me some favor. It's only a matter of calling them." He pauses. "How is your search coming along?"

"Still nothing. For a man who can't keep secrets Doctor Cooper can sure hide objects well." she sighs. "I don't know what to do anymore. The Agency's hounding my back and now there's this psychopath."

There is a pause. "Bridgette, dear, perhaps it's in your best interest if you accept the Agency's help."

"No!" She replies sharply. "Dad said not to trust them. And with this little information leak with the Diamond, that statement is more than proven."

The months before her father's death he often calls her. To catch up but she keeps on cancelling as she is busy with her missions. She recalls a particular argument they had about a couple of months before he died, where he first told her not to trust the Agency too much. She was still enthralled with all the undercover vibe then and she has defended the Agency. They didn't talk after that and the next thing she knew she received a phone call from her father's attorney. She feels extremely guilty that she had let all those precious moments to apologize and make up go by and choosing the stupid secret group over her only family. _Shoulda, coulda, woulda_.

Janus's voice brings her back to the present. "So what is your plan now."

She sighs, transferring her phone from one ear to the other. "I'm thinking of just throwing away all these pretenses and just plain asking him for it. You know I've only chose this cover so he wouldn't be involve. Just get in take the stone and get out."

"But with this Ancelin fellow and the Agency in the mix, I take it that covert operations are out of the window?"

"Yeah. He has to know." She sighs again. "Anyway, I have to go. I need to finish reading the files you've sent and to follow up on some leads on where Doctor Cooper may be hiding the Diamond."

"Good luck then. Don't hesitate to call if you ever need anything else."

"Yeah. Thank you Janus."

"You're most welcome dear."

The line goes dead and Bridgette slumps back her seat. She stretches her muscles and positions herself in front of her computer. She is about to return to her work when her eyes catches something on the monitor.

A tiny glitch.

She clicks a series of keys and a window pops up, telling her that her computer had been hacked recently.

"That little-" She abruptly stands up and grabs her purse. If she hurries she can still catch Agent Lily-058 in Doctor Cooper's gala.

* * *

Lily knows why she is chosen for this mission. Aside from the very convenient fact that she is already doing surveillance, she is also seventeen, just two years older than the eldest Cooper child. She has read his files. She knows his interests (HALO, chess, an oldies band named Coldplay, Star Wars and Star Trek), his GPA from his masters class in Cambridge (4.0 when converted to an American scale) and even favorite ice cream flavor (Ben and Jerry's Red Velvet Cake or Chunky Strawberry from a specialty shop two blocks from Northridge Academy). She has all of these information at the palm of her hand but nothing could have really prepared her for this onslaught.

Lily blames it to the fact that the guys her age she has been around these past couple of years since she started field operations are either pompous ass subjects or ones she considers as brothers. Isaac Cooper is neither. At six feet tall with intense green eyes, broad shoulders and large hands that engulfed her own and almost span the small of her back as they dance along a slow tune, he is a pleasant sight. And Lily has seen lots of pretty boys before.

"Am I boring you?"

Lily blinks. "What?"

Cooper smiles. "You have the same far-off look as my mother when she's bored."

"I was just thinking."

"About me, I hope..."

And there it is again. The other thing that separates Isaac Cooper from the other pretty boys. The odd combination of shyness and smugness. It is intriguing. Like there are these two opposing personalities that smashed together and created the anomaly that is guy in front of her. Add that to his polite manners, quick wit and insightful views on topics, he is a living breathing dead trap for Lily.

"Yes actually. I'm thinking that you're not as bad as you think when it comes to dancing."

"Thank you." He lets out a small laugh, effortlessly pulling her heart strings. _Goddamn_, he has a pleasant laugh. "My Grandmother will be relieved to hear that. She's the one who insisted we take lessons."

She smiles, slyly. "I suppose you're not oppose to me hogging your skills tonight?"

"Oh I don't know..." He motions over her shoulder. "I think Mrs. Remington III has been waiting all night for her turn."

She glance over and sees a gray haired woman in her late sixties who bears quite a resemblance to frog. She looks back at Cooper. She maintains a serious face for a second before bursting to chuckles.

"Well, I think she can wait for one more song." She steps a bit closer to him. "Don't you?"

He breathes out his answer to her hair. "Yes."

She sighs quietly. Too bad nothing will come out of this. His father is a subject and by extension so is he. And by the end of this mission she will not see him again.

* * *

It has been pointed to Cass by different sources that her brother is, to crudely put it, "hot". Not that she sees it. For her, Isaac is Isaac. He looks too much like their father and is at the same time nothing like him as well. He aggravates her but he is a source of immerse comfort too. They are a unit. And through the years she has laid witness as many girls and a few boys express their interest in him only to be let down politely and be offered friendship instead.

So it is a surprise to see him dancing and laughing with a striking young woman whom, if Cass is reading his body language correctly, he is very much fascinated in. Isaac's interest is fickle, like their mother's. Not easily attained like their father's but when captured is constant and never ending. Cass has the feeling that this brunette is quite special to gain her brother's attention.

Remembering the times he had teased her about her 'fans club' back at Northridge, she smirks slightly. _Payback_. She takes out her cellphone from her pouch and snaps a few photographs.

"Cassie, sweetie, what are you doing?"

She looks over at her mother innocently, which belies the mischievous glint in her eyes. "Just taking a few pictures, Mother."

"Of your brother dancing with that girl?"

Cass flashes a rare full smile. "Just in case he gets too smug about winning in HALO again."

Her mother chuckles, "Don't forget to send me a copy, princess."

"Never in this universe, Mother."

* * *

Isaac is helping his sister put on her jacket when he notices a very familiar figure going against the flow of the crowd.

"Is that-"

"Yes. Bridget Rivers." Cass replies. "Go on, follow her. I'll cover for you."

"Yes ma'am."

Isaac quickly turns on his heels. His height giving him the advantage at spotting his target in a sea of people. He dodges a few obstacles and follows silently. He smiles as his already good mood soars even more. Just when he thought this night cannot get any better.

Ms. Rivers rounds a corner. Isaac's face creases in confusion when he sees her enter one of the smaller rooms at the back part of the reception hall. He walks by the door a moment and his Vulcan hearing picks up not only one but two voices.

"-him in danger. Not to mention his family." Ms. Rivers.

"Like you aren't." Isaac's eyes grows wide. _Lily_? "If you would only cooperate then we wouldn't have to do this."

"Tell your boss to fucking back off."

Ms. Rivers and Lily know each other? Isaac thinks.

Lily speaks again. "Yes Lily here." There is a moment of silence, then she talks again, more agitated. "Are you sure they're the same guys? Oh my God."

"What's happening?" Ms. Rivers asks.

"A kidnapping. Ancelin's men had abducted Doctor Cooper's wife and daughter."

Isaac's stomach drops like lead.

* * *

Kashelle357, if you can leave me a PM, I can send the chapters to you beforehand so you can grammar check it. I badly need a proof reader. Haha.


End file.
